


Beautiful Enchantments

by Chiiiiibi_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, My o.c, during Harry potter’s school years, from made up side characters p.o.vs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiiiibi_chan/pseuds/Chiiiiibi_chan
Summary: This is a story from the point of views of my five o.c characters, who where in the sidelines when the whole Harry Potter adventure happens.Follow Elliot a shy Hufflepuff, Roman a sarcastic Slytherin, Charlotte a posh know it all Ravenclaw, Celestine a timid Ravenclaw and Clementine a bubbly Gryffindor on their on adventure in the magical Harry Potter universe.





	Beautiful Enchantments

A train ride to remember.

Elliot’s p.o.v

My mom’s car pulls up into a small parking space between two black cars. We had been here a week before, making sure we knew the way and wouldn’t get lost. The same day a teacher accompanied us to explain and help us get my school supplies. I could hear multiple train whistles sound from the inside of the huge museum-like building.  
“We are here.” My mom chuckles, as if I didn’t already know, and dread this exact moment. We are both nervous, this would be my first time away from home for such a long period. I sit there unmoving for a while.

“Get out of the car or I will have to pull you out.” She chuckles again. Awkwardly this time. I’m not ready for this and we both know it.  
I open the front car door, shaking a little. We get my suitcase out of the trunk and start towards the entrance.

Roman's p.o.v

The car ride was silent. We hadn't spent this much time together since I was five. They had taken it upon themselves to drive me to the train station. Best bloody parents ever, they deserve an award. We reach the train station, still it’s total silence. I guess even in our last moments together, they have nothing to say. Well-well SCREW THEM! I don't need them anyway. I try opening my car door. To my surprise, it was locked. Oh, they are playing this card. Well too late for that.

"Hey if you think apologising now will help-"  
"Don't cause any trouble."  
w-what? All they have to me is not to cause trouble?  
"-and at least try acting like a normal person."

The locked doors unlock. I sat there for a moment, hoping there was one more piece of dialogue. One I love you. It never came. I grit my teeth as I open the door, slamming it as hard as I could when I close it. I slam it hard enough to crack the window. A smirk of triumph plays on my lips. I force open the trunk but leave it open after taking my suitcase out. It might not be the hell they deserve but it will irritate them.

Across the parking lot, I see a black car with a brunette woman and a grey-haired boy standing beside it. She seemed to be crying and being all mushy. I hate it. The boy has a blue suitcase nearly identical to my black one. Hogwarts too, huh? Just my luck. I really hope the whole school won't be filled with babied spineless snowflakes. A whistle sounds and the black-haired boy and I run towards the entrance. I open the door but I make sure to close it behind me. To close it onto that small entitled little brat.

Charlotte’s p.o.v

I heard a small yelp at the door I had entered hours before. A girl with grey hair had been smooshed between the two huge doors to the train station. There were a lot of stares but no one moved to help. I sighed and moved to help. The other girl I had bumped in earlier and had been following me for the past hour skipped towards the girl next to me. When we reached the poor girl, I noticed that it wasn’t a girl. Oops. Me and… hold on. I think her name was tangerine? Opened the heavy door and checked to see if the boy was ok. 

“Hello! My name is Clementine and this is Charlotte.”  
Oh, Clementine. I was close.  
“Are you ok? I see you are going to Hogwarts too.”  
She flashed a bright smile. The short boy seemed to shrink into himself but still nodded weakly.  
“Hello, yes I am fine. So sorry for troubling you.”  
Clementine continued to smile and make direct eye contact. He obviously didn’t feel comfortable so I decided to intervene.

“We should go. The train leaves in 10 minutes.”  
The boy looks at me with gratitude. Clementine’s eyes widen and runs back and grabs both our bags. Cool, I don’t have to hold anything.

Clementine then proceeds to drag the poor boy with her towards platform 9 and 10. The boy looked confused and quite alarmed. She didn’t even warn him when she pulled him through the barrier. He will probably be forever traumatized.

Elliot’s p.o.v

Sh-sh-she pulled me th-THROUGH A PILLAR! Through a… oh my gosh.

Clementain’s p.o.v

I pulled Charlotte's, the girl’s, and my bag into the train. The girl’s face was pale. She must be in awe of the train. That was also my first reaction when we saw my brother off to his first year at Hogwarts. I turn around to make sure Charlotte is following us. She nods at me and motions me to show her the way. I like her. 

I stepped onto the train and found us a compartment. I am the tallest of all of us so I lift all the bags onto the overhead luggage racks. I then sit down and try to get to know the girl in front of me better.

Charlotte’s p.o.v 

I sit next to Clementine. She was asking the basic questions to get to know the guy, and didn’t really acknowledge me. I took this time to really study the boy that was so quickly pulled into our quick duo. The boy was petite, looked to be around 148 cm. His features were quite unusual. He had grey hair and blue eyes, he also had abnormal black freckles. To add to the small, pardon my rudeness, weak body he has, he also has huge round glasses. From the way he reacted before to Clementine’s actions I think it’s safe to conclude that he is shy, but polite and kind.  
I eventually got bored of just staring at the boy, his name is Elliot I believe, so I took my switch out. The train whistle sounds, we were going to be here for a while.

Clementine’s p.o.v

The train starts moving and I immediately feel the queasiness in my stomach. I practically sprint to the nearest bathroom. I start throwing up.

~ A Few Minutes Later ~

My stomach takes a small rest from the vomiting. I wash my mouth and gurgle the after taste away the best I could.  
I started walking back towards our compartment when I heard whispers.

“Did you hear?”  
“What?”  
“Harry Potter is on THIS train cart!”

My eyes widen. THE Harry Potter is on this train cart. THE boy who lived. Oh, my, gosh. I run back to our compartment. I was breathless by the time I reach them. Charlotte is playing some sort of game and the girl who isn’t actually a girl but a boy who kinda looks like a girl is just sitting there cutely looking out the window. I must have startled them because Elliot gives a small jolt.

“Har-“ I pant.“Harry Potter is in this train cart.”

Elliot has the same reaction I had, his blue eyes became huge. He looked like a small owl. Charlotte though, had no reaction. She just continued to play her game. Before I could continue the queasiness came back and I had to bolt back to the bathroom.

Roman’s p.o.v

I end up in a compartment with some french girl. Me being extremely lonely and having no source of entertainment introduces myself.

“Hey, I’m Roman. Many think I am a sarcastic little twat, don’t let that taint your thoughts on me though. I hope we can get along and be possible friends in the future.”

Celestine’s p.o.v

I got stuck with some sort of either socio or psychopath. That’s kinda cool I guess. He said his name was Roman. Weird name, but it’s not like I’m judging.  
The train starts and we are off.

After a few hours of getting to know each other, a lady with a tray of food comes along. I buy some candy. The boy in front of me didn’t seem to have any money so I got some for him too. Possible friendship in the future would be nice. Partly because I knew no one and didn’t want to be alone so I would be friends with possibly anyone, but you know, details.


End file.
